House of the Black Goat
__NOEDITSECTION__ :"''Let the butchery begin."'' We are the mercenary army of the realm, we who do not aim for glory but to produce bloodshed. :: We are independent. We serve no lords. We protect no king. Only the many faced God. We take pride in our size We stand by the strength of each one of our individuals, not by our numbers not by how many allies we have or how much gold we wear. ----------------------------- 'In its ''first AvA phase HotBG took the Overall Relentless Award and 13th overall ! * A Legacy: We made more hostile attacks per participant than any other alliance in Westeros. Those attacks made enough VP to carry HotBG to 13th overall, with fewer than 50 participants. That's a lot of VP from making dead SS. Did we mention you get to kill things? ----------------------------- '''Benefits of Joining HotBG *You get to kill things. Lots of things. *Plenty of experience to learn from. * The only farming you will do is on the burning husks of your enemies camps. * Running of AC 24/7. * Well balanced US, Euro and Oceania timezone players. 'Expectations of the Potential Goat' *Bloodthirsty * Active *Communicative * Share a love and respect for all goats 'Leadership' Leader * Temujin The Black Goat. ''hated by many, loved by none - Add him as a friend in game'' Diplomat *'Lord Ted' 'Why and How to Join' ★ Missed out on rewards this phase because your leader's incompetence, absence, or lack of common sense ? ★ Wanted to fight, but only bartered/aided? ★ Couldn't run AC's for lack of harmful spoils? ★ Got farmed against your will, or even worse -- got farmed willingly? ★ Did all your garrison SS get wiped because you were the only one of the 100 plus members who garrisoned ? ★ Your leader was a peace-monger and didn't allow you to take revenge ? ★ Tried to make a lvl 20 camp but got stuck at lvl 10 ? ★ Spent all the AvA phase on adventure parties because your camps couldn't hold all your available CP ? Join us and you wont see those happen again. REQUIREMENTS * Min lvl 200 - main stat over 500 * Fealties: Baratheon, Greyjoy, Martell or Lannister preferred * At least 40 SS ready to die * Willing and able to send at least 14 waves per week (average of 2 a day or more) * Willing and able to join our facebook group ( https://www.facebook.com/groups/blackgoathouse/ ) * AvA experience preferred, but not requiredCategory:Alliances HOW TO JOIN You can send Lord Ted on the DB forums a PM requesting alliance membership and note how you match up agains the above requirements. Or add Temujin The Black Goat as a friend in game (linked up in leadership) and send a raven. Remember ravens can get lost, so resend and/or hit up Ted if you don't hear back in a reasonable time. HistoryCategory:No Fealty Alliances The history of HotBG begins with the disbanding of Saudade, a small mercenary alliance who had worked for some notorious alliances during the Eel phase. Following those exploits Saudade and The Northern Watch decided to jointly establish a home base and grow a name for themselves. So became the merger and the House of The Black Goat. Despite HotBG declaring themselves neutral to everyone at their establishment, the Bloody Mummers and The Usurpers declared war on the Goats prior to Bat phase even commencing. Initially fighting was intense and HotBG gained the upper hand in the simultaneous war against both enemy alliances. The enemy alliance schemed as their numbers of useable SS shrank. Suddenly a new, more lethal, threat appeared intent on destroying HotBG. The First Great War of the Goat The new enemy coalition was not fully known, but they claimed to be the BBQ to roast the Goats. Nearly simultaneously Raisin’ Bran, Sisters of the Black Dread, Bloody Mummers, , and Holy R'hllors started pounding HotBG in the Iron Islands and Riverlands. It did not go as they planned. The organizers of BBQ were providing Aid, but not engaging HotBG directly. It turned out the Aid was the main thing (the only thing?) keeping the BBQ together. The hard decision was made to raze the Aiding camps and eliminate their Sworn Swords. It worked. One alliance sneaked under the radar of the goats and continued to provide aid for a while, Rise of Raegho. However most of the aid had stopped. And quite quickly the attacking alliances no longer had the advantage of healthy camps. That portended bad things for them. The toll in SS that HotBG extracted was legendary for such a small alliance, the BBQ party fell apart as a coordinated venture and HotBG continued fighting heavily against the only enemy with strength left, the Original Protectors of the Realm, who HoTBG had been hired to attack but the employer backed out and disbanded their alliance, leaving the goats to fight alone and it a war that yielded no benefits for them. Eventually a peace of mutual respect was forged with the Original Protectors of the Realm and they allocated a 24 hour cease of fire that allowed HotBG to evacuate Iron Islands and HotBG concentrated on consolidating it’s position in the Riverlands. As a gesture of help to the community and to alleviate some of the damage caused by the war in Iron Islands, HotBG publicly declared their camps free spoil and vp farms for the whole Iron Islands, which helped other alliances like Pyke win the reaver award. The war was not over though, if you could call squishing gnats a continued war. Raisin Bran, Sisters of the Black Dread, Holy R'hllors, Bloody Mummers and Usurpers all refused to make peace, and independently continued to attack the HotBG . Those uncoordinated attacks were utterly ineffective. Only sporadic losses were inflicted on HotBG, while there were cries heard throughout the Realm over the hundreds of dead SS left in HotBG ’s wake as it ripped through the stubborn alliances. Eventually the post-BBQ members tried the tactic of hide and seek, refusing to leave what few living SS they had in garrison. Their camps were laid waste continuously, and the mildly annoying gnats were squished whenever they forgot to pull SS for even a few minutes at a time. Hide and seek proved a tactical and strategic failure, enemy garrisons were still laid waste or left by their Lords to adventure outside of AvA. The political fallout of success was predictable. Even as HotBG began to counter-attack BBQ, most alliances in the political groups on facebook began discussing the so called “evils acts” of HotBG. This wasn’t a position of moral outrage, it was a position of fear. An alliance dared to build itself on eliminating garrisons, and was successful at it even when outnumbered heavily. One of the alliances in the BBQ party Holy R'hllors realized there was not going to be any goat served let alone refreshments and feeling they had starved enough and wasted half of the phase on a war that did not belong the them finally pulled out of the BBQ and signed a truce with HotBG. The post-BBQ gnats flitted around ineffectively for the remainder of Bat phase and HotBG landed a small job to distract More Fire More Blood from its single-minded pursuit of prevailing over the new client. That conflict was a study in organization and focus on both sides. HotBG hitting at precise times and MFMB coordinating aid and camp repairs to preserve as much of their camps passive VP as possible. The final hours of the phase saw the huge numbers advantage of MFMB with garrisons of over 1000 in multiple camps rain repeated attacks over the small 80SS garrisons of HotBG. It was carnage in the small HotBG camps of the North, and the Red God was given its fill in offerings of SS willing to pay the price to pass along their Gift later. And pass along that Gift they will. The War on Terror Iron Bank Phase started with the War on Terror. How do wars start? Slights? Timing? Missteps? Does it matter? The Knights of Terror stumbled into multiple tripwires. And like nearly any endeavor that uses poorly thought out comments as motivation, an officer of KoT told the Goats that he had "10 members who can destroy you by themselves". We surmise he was not impressed by a mere 34 war participants on the Goats side of the equation compared the the 450+ on his side. This unfortunately requires the historian to repeat themself, we apologize in advance. That portended bad things for them. The Goats, suitably motivated by that bulliten board worthy comment commenced to destroy garrisons of nearly 1000 SS... in a mere 12 hours... on the second open day of the phase. How many paid a red price instead of the Iron Price? How many fled? Does it really matter? KoT's remaining leadership came to their senses and bent the knee to the House of the Black Goat. One alliance that learned the hard way that officers should not speak for their leaders. The War on Terror lasted less than a day, and in that day many many gifts were given to the many faced God... but he still wants more and more he shall have. From the ashes to the ashtray Work in progress